Links Adventures
by kevin1984
Summary: Princess Zelda is tired of fighting Ganon. She enlist the help of a young Hero, who agrees to help her protect the Triforce her family now guards. (Based on TV show)


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend Of Zelda or anything to do with the Franchise**

**A/N: Hi readers, i am here with a new story. I have just finished watched all the Episodes of the old Zelda TV show, and decided that i would try to write my own stories based on the concept of the show. However i promise there will be no corny dialogue, and i promise to restrict the "Excuse me Princess down to around two per chapter. Seeing how we never learn how Link came to Hyrule to protect the Triforce, i have decided to start my stories from there. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. (be advised this story is based on the TV show and not the games, although i may add elements of the games in later chapters.**

**Chapter One: A New Hero Arrives.**

**Outside Hyrule Castle**

"You haven't seen the last of me. That Triforce will be mine!" Ganon roared as he and his army retreated from Hyrule castle back to the underworld.

Princess Zelda, Heiress to the Hyrule Kingdom, stood on the castle battlements, watching the evil wizard retreat back to his underworld. Zelda was getting a little tired of the evil wizards attempts at stealing the Triforce of wisdom. An ancient relic guarded by the Hyrule Royal family. They did have another Triforce, but that had been stolen by Ganon a few weeks ago. It is said whoever has all three-piece of the Triforce would have infinite power. However the third piece the Triforce of Courage, had been lost in history. However that had not stopped Ganon attempting to get his hand on the piece that the royal family did guard. With every attack her fathers army was being depleted, soon there would be no one to stop Ganon from taking the Triforce. The Princess needed help.

**A few weeks later on the Outskirts of Hyrule**

A young man rode on his horse into the kingdom of Hyrule. He was dressed in a green tunic. On his arms he wore special wrist guards and on his belt he carried a special sword. The young man had been travelling for days, and decided to stop by a small lake. He dismounted from his horse and then knelt down by the small pond splashing the cool blue water over his young face. He then got back up and went to his horse and dug into his satchel for something to eat. He was just about to take a bite, when he heard a womans scream. Quickly he mounted his horse and rode off towards the noise. It wasn't long before he came upon the disturbance. A young maiden was surrounded by a group of small green pig face creatures. He could see several soldiers in royal uniforms were laying dead around the area. Wasting no time, he leapt from his horse and flipped landing in front of the maiden, who had a look of awe on her face.

The young man ignored the look and went to work. His sword charged with a purple aura before he pointed it at the various creatures, zapping them away. Soon there were none left and the young man placed his sword back into his belt and stood in front of the maiden he had saved. She couldn't have been no older then 17, same age as him. She had long blonde golden hair, sapphire blue eyes and a flawless complexion. It was then the young man noticed a small silver tiara on top of the girls head. The young man was stunned by the maiden beauty that he didn't hear her talking.

"Hmm thank you. Whoever you are. I'm Princess Zelda. Do you have a name?"

The young man shook the cobwebs from his head before extended his hand to shake that of the girl now stood in front of him. "Link your majesty."

Zelda smiled at the Link. Like her he had blonde hair, and blue eyes. "Well Link. I am truly grateful for your assistances with dealing with the Moblins. Had it not been for you then I would now be a prisoner of the evil wizard who dwells in the underworld below our feet. Excuse me for asking, but are you from Hyrule?"

Link was curious about this so called wizard. It had been while since he had used his sword, and to be truthful he was getting a little bit bored of the lack of adventure. However all that could change, clearly this Kingdom needed a hero, and Link was determined to become that hero. He had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he had totally ignored the princess. "I'm sorry what was that again?"

Zelda blinked, in confusion. Surely he had heard her? They were standing less than a few inches from each other. However instead of making a big deal out of something so small Zelda just decided to ask the question again. "I said, are you from around here? As I know most of the subjects of my kingdom and I have never seen you before."

Link shook his head. "No I'm from a land far away, I was just planning on passing through your kingdom. You see I'm what they call a free-lance hero. I travel from land to land helping those in need. To be truthful it has been a while since I have tangled with any sort of monster. You mentioned something about a wizard causing trouble?"

Zelda blinked. She couldn't believe her luck. For weeks her father had advertised for a hero to take up residents within the castle, so that she or he may protect the Triforce of wisdom, and so far no one had applied.

"Yes we are having trouble with a wizard called Ganon. You see my family guard a special relic called the Triforce, and Ganon wants it. He already has one piece, and now he wants the other. You see eons ago, three Goddess descended from the heavens, and created the world we now stand in. Once their work was done, they left this world leaving behind a relic known as the Triforce. This relic consists of three Triangles each with a portion of the goddess' within them. They are known as the Triforce of Power, the Triforce of Wisdom and finally the Triforce of Courage. The royal family was entrusted with the Triforce of Wisdom, while the Triforce of Power and Courage were scattered throughout the Kingdom of Hyrule. Several years ago we managed to retrieve the Triforce of Power, but we could never find the Triforce of Courage. It is said that whoever has all three pieces will be bestowed infinite power. My family wish to use this power to make sure that our Kingdom lives in peace and Harmony. However the Wizard Ganon has his own agenda."

Link stood there for few minutes going over everything he had just heard. Finally he made a decision. "Well if you are looking for a hero to help you deal with this Ganon, then consider me recruited."

**Underworld Ganon's Chamber**

A wizard dressed in a purple gown, stood in front of a huge Glass jar. His face and body resembled that of a wild pig. This jar reached to the top of the chamber. Within it were five small creature floating about.

"Say that again. You were about to kidnap the Princess when some Hero appeared from nowhere and zapped you all here."

The five small creature all looked at each other and then turned back to the wizard before nodding. "That's right boss, we were about to kidnap the princess when we were attacked by this hero who wielded this strange sword. He just pointed it at us and poof we ended up in here."

Ganon growled before raising both his hands in the air. Just as he did, several bolt of blue lightning hit the five small creature, destroying them completely. Ganon then clicked his fingers and teleported to his throne. "So the little princess has found herself a hero. Well we will just have to see just how good he really is."

Ganon once again teleported back in front of his glass jar. He then began to wave his hands about while muttering a spell. Several streaks of light flew from the jar, before taking form of five Skeleton, dressed in armour, one holding a bow, while the others each held a sword.

"You five go to the upper world, and destroy this new hero. When you do, bring Princess Zelda to me along with the Heroes body. Do not fail me, or you will regret the consequences."

The five skeleton each looked at each other worried before walking towards one of the passages, leading to the upper world.

**On way to Hyrule Castle**

Link and Zelda travelled side by side on their horses. Zelda had agreed to take Link up on his offer and now they were travelling back to the castle to talk to her father. They could already see the Spire of the castle towers, when they were suddenly halted by five Skeleton blocking their path.

"Grrr Doesn't that wizard ever rest" Zelda quickly ducked as one of the Skeletons began to fire arrows towards them. One was about to hit her when she noticed a shield had been placed around her, she turned to see Link holding some sort of charm, in his hand, while his other hand held his shield protecting him from the incoming fire.

"This shield won't last long your highness. You better take cover quickly!"

Zelda just nodded and dismounted her horse, she took the charm from Link and run towards some trees so that she could take cover but still watch Link fight. This hero was getting more interesting by the second.

Link seeing Zelda was safe. Flipped of his horse and withdrew his sword. Using his shield as cover he began to fire beams from his sword, trying to hit the Skeleton now keeping him pinned down under the heavy fire. Link ducked behind his shield once more as another arrow hit his shield. It was then he noticed the Skeleton firing the arrow was out of ammo. Quickly he used his sword to zap the Skeleton sending it back to the underworld from which it came. He only had four to deal with now. Link reached into his satchel before pulling out a bomb, he lopped it right between the four skeletons and watched as the bomb exploding zapping the four skeletons back to the underworld. Seeing the coast was clear he signalled to Zelda who was now making her way out of the trees.

Link then helped Zelda onto her horse before mounting his own, so that they could continue their journey towards the castle. Unknown to them Ganon had seen the whole battle. Due to spell he had used. He could see everything his minion were facing. Clearly this Link was better than he first thought, and it was clear that he would have to be dealt with Quickly, if he was to have any chance of gaining the Triforce of Wisdom.

**Hyrule Castle**

Zelda and Link had finally made it back to the safety of the castle. Once they had left their horses in the stable, Zelda lead Link towards her father's throne room. She pushed open a huge set of gold doors and walked up the long red carpet, where her father was sat on his throne, talking to one of his council. Zelda and Link waited while he finished his conversation, with his council member. Once they were alone, Zelda walked up and hugged her father.

"My Precious Zelda, I am so glad you're safe. I heard the reports and feared the worse. I am happy you are safe, and who might this young man be with you?"

Zelda untangled herself from her father, before gesturing for Link to step forward, however she was surprised to see that he was already on one knee knelt in front of her father. Clearly Link was use to dealing with Royalty.

"Father. This is Link. He saved me from Ganon's forces, and has agreed to help us fight Ganon while protecting the Triforce."

The king face broke out in a huge smile. "How wonderful, and thank you Link for keeping my daughter safe. I ask that you join me and my daughter for dinner tonight. Now if you excuse me I have other business to attend to. Zelda would show Link to his quarters please."

Zelda nodded then took Link hand. "Sure daddy. This way Link. Your quarters are right up the top of the tower, where the Triforce is kept. You will be sleeping in the same room so that you can keep it protected from Ganon's forces."

Link carried on listening to the Zelda, has she gave a him a brief tour of the castle. Finally the came to the top of the tower, where Zelda opened the door leading into his new room. Link took a quick look around, in the corner was a double bed, and on the pedestal in the middle of the room was a glowing green Triangle. Link walked towards it.

"I take it this is the Triforce of Wisdom?"

Zelda walked up alongside Link, and then nodded. "Yep. It has been in our family for centuries, and must be guarded at all times. Now I will leave you to settle in. I will send sprite up to get you for dinner. Well see you tonight Link." With that Zelda left the room and shut the door behind her.

Link looked around the room once more. It was then he noticed the Triforce began to glow. Link Suddenly grabbed his hand in pain. He looked onto the back of it to see a faint Triforce symbol, each with the three pieces. One of the corner pieces was glowing. Just has it had appeared, it vanished, and the Triforce of Wisdom, returned back to its normal state. Link scratched the back of his head.

"Weird. My hands never done that before." Link decided that he would keep what had happened to himself for now, until he had more time to investigate further.

**A/N: So Consider that the First Episode. Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review.**


End file.
